Kiyoshi Miyaji
Kiyoshi Miyaji (宮地 清志 Miyaji Kiyoshi) was a third year small forward at Shūtoku High. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Miyaji has a rather slim and tall stature, compared to the other players. He has slightly long, blond hair that is parted in the middle, and wears the jersey number 8. Personality Miyaji is a very strict and harsh upperclassman. He has a short temper, usually triggered by Midorima's vagaries. He is not only strict with others, but even more so towards himself. He has goals as a basketball player and lives up to those through hard work.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 3He usually trains late in the evening, even if he is a regular. He is also a good student and possesses good grades. Miyaji's anger issues gave him a scary reputation in the eyes of the freshmen. Miyaji applies a ruthlessly strict training system to his team, which is so harsh that Takao mentioned that Miyaji is without a doubt the scariest upperclassman. Every time someone gets on his nerves (usually Midorima) his most popular catchphrase is "Someone get me a pineapple/durian." (implying that he wants to throw it at their head). .Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 1 History Miyaji entered the Shūtoku basketball team in the second string and only got in with the regulars in his second year of high school. After working harder than anyone else after school, he made it to the starting members of the team. He shares this history with Kimura. Story Interhigh preliminaries Miyaji is first seen in the company of Shūtoku High at the 4th round of the Interhigh preliminaries.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 10 Shūtoku won that match with 153 – 21. Pre-Winter Cup He is seen practicing for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High, guarding Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Winter Cup Semi-finals Miyaji, along with the rest of his team, enters the gym for their match against Rakuzan High for a spot in the finals. When Takao comments that Rakuzan looks pretty normal, Miyaji sets him straight that they're obviously totally weird. He explains that even though Rakuzan has many strong second- and third-year players, Akashi, as a first-year, is captain. Even more weird is that the other upperclassmen seem to have accepted it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 9 During the match, it is revealed that Miyaji is quite good at dribbling, as he passes Uncrowned King Hayama with a fast cross-over. Hayama later returns the favor and unleashes his power dribbling, passing Miyaji several times. Miyaji is shocked to learn that Hayama only used three fingers to dribble like that and realizes that he has two more levels beyond that. During Shūtoku's offense, Miyaji goes into a team-play with Midorima, who fakes a shot and passes to him, for Miyaji to finish with a dunk. Miyaji thanks Midorima for the assist.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 17 They managed to be even at the 1st half. However, when Akashi started to mark Midorima, Rakuzan rallied and widened the gap. When Akashi steals the ball again, he and Kimura proceed to double-team but both stumbled by his "Ankle breaker". All hope seems lost but Midorima's "Catch-shoot" cooperation with Takao enabled them to fight back. But when Akashi threatened to gouge out his eyes, Rakuzan decided to play more seriously and finally sealed their victory, 86-70. Shūtoku team held their head high and thanked their supporters for cheering them. Skill Miyaji is a full regular of the King, Shūtoku High. He is a top-ranked small forward who possesses all regular basketball skills. He specializes in dribbling and can execute a cross-over, which manages to pass Hayama. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 14 He is also able to dunk. Trivia *On the first character poll, Miyaji ranked 19th, with 227 votes. **He went down to 25th on the second poll, with 114 votes. **However, despite being a minor character, his popularity drastically increased during the results of the 3rd poll as he ranked 8th with 1472 votes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 254, page 2 *In Volume 23, Q&A it was revealed that Miyaji is a fan of Miyu-Miyu, a member from a certain idol girl group, as seen in Chapter 177, when Midorima is holding his idol fan for the tomorrow's lucky item. *According to KUROFES: **His motto is "With one’s whole heart". **His favourite food is deep-fried oyster. **His hobby is idols. **His best subject is math. **He is a member of the school disciplinary committee. **He has a father, mother and a younger brother. **He dislikes being treated the same as anime otakus. **His best basketball skill is dribbling. **The type of girl he likes is Miyu-miyu (his oshimen). **He spends his day off shopping at the idol shop in Nakano Broadway. **He started playing basketball by the influence of his NBA-loving parents. **The player he has his eye on is Hayama. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shūtoku High Category:SF Category:Team Strky